KOF:End of A Era
by Fanfictotal
Summary: Tras los suceso de Verse Varios combatientes de KOF empiezan a tener sueños extraños y Aumenta la Rareza con un nuevo Torneo donde se veran todo el rezago de Verse.
1. chapter 1

Despues de los suceso de KOF XIV han revivido Luchadores que habian muerto como:Hakkeshu,Rugal,NESTS,Saiki y Ash pero Trajo consigo personas del Mañana que no deben estar ahi, Ahora Hay en 2 Magatamas,2 Espadas Kusagani y 2 Espejos. La unica que noto todo fue Chizuru Kagura que Noto un cambio en el sello de Orochi este simplemente se debilida y Se reforza constante mente.

Iori Yagami Descendiente del Clan Yasakani ahora Yagami este habia dejado de Soñar con aquella serpiente de Orochi que tanto lo torturaba en sus sueños y podia respirar tranquilo en la noche pero nada dura para siempre.

Sus Sueños siempre tenian volvieron.

Iori:Tsk, Ahora que Quieres?.

Serpiente:Nada... Simplemente que tu respiro terminaron jejejeJAJAJAJA.

Entonces empezo a enseñarle todo los momentos que sufrió a lo largo de su vida incluyendo las humillaciones que sufrio de Kyo Kusanagi, Iori empezaba a ceder ante ese intento de despertar el disturbio de la sangre.

Serpiente:Vamos! CEDE ANTE EL PODER!.

Una Llama se vio cubierta la serpiente pero esta Rosa.

Serpiente:ESTA MIERDA DE NUEVO! DESTRUIRE A QUIEN PROVOCE ESTO!.

la Serpiente se vio Calcinada y Iori volvia a verse como un niño mientras una chica se acercaba con una llama En su Dedo.

¿¿??:Tranquilo...Solo despierta.

entonces posando la llama enfrente de el soplo aquella Llama provocando que despertara.

Iori estaba agitado, aquel sueño se sintió tan Real pero a la vez una pregunta sonaba en su mente.

¿Quien era aquella Chica?

Nos encontramos en el PortaAviones de Heidern, nos enfocamos en Leona Heidern que por Ordenes de Su Padre le pidio que se quedara en el portaaviones mientras Los demas Ikaris hacian misiones; La razon era simple Heidern temia que Leona en cualquier momento entrara en el Disturbio de la Sangre ya que sus propias palabras (De Leona) Fueron:

"Me siento mas Inestable que Antes"

por lo que Leona se encontraba en su habitación sola ya que no sabia que hacer, nunca se había encontrada si nada que hacer por lo que prefirio dormir un rato.

Una Mala Idea al principio

ya que sufrio aquella pesadilla donde Masacraba a toda una aldea (Sin saber que era su pasado) y luego se encargaba de Asesinar a cada miembro de los Ikaris para acabar al final con Heidern.

¿¿??:Este es tu destino.

podia ver a Goenitz que se encontraba sonriendo mientras Veia la escena hecha por la Peliazul pero La sonrisa de Goenitz cambio a una de desagrado y molestia.

Goenitz:Tu...

Un corte se hizo a todo y se esfumo como si fuera una simple Imagen dejando ver a un Chico Castaño con una llama en su mano derecha y acercandose a la Chica que volvio a su forma de Niña.

¿¿??:Tranquila...Lucha contra El destino.

imitando la escena que sucedio con Iori, Soplo una llama hacia su rostro provocando que despertara.

Ralf:LEONA ESTAS BIEN?!

Ralf,Clark y Whip habian llegado cuando escucharon los clasicos sonidos de Leona entrando en el disturbio incluso su pelo se cambiaba entre Azul y Rojo pero Se sorprendieron al ver que Desperto y sin rastro del disturbio pero si Agitada.

Whip:Pero...

Leona no tenia palabra para contestar ya que todo su atención se concentra en aquel Chico que vio en su sueño.

¿Quien Era El?

Ash Crimson tras Volver de la vida gracias a Verse y Haberse Reunido con Elizabeth este habia tenido constante pesadillas relacionado con Saiki que se basaba en todas las atrocidades que hizo y lo que hizo mientras dominaba su cuerpo bajo el Nombre de Dark Ash.

Y hoy no era la Excepción esta vez se via que Saiki era quien provoco el incendio de la Mansion Blanctorche.

Saiki:Si hubieras Hecho lo que dije...Esto nunca hubiera pasado...

Ash en un parpadeo Sus manos estaban de llamas Negras y el habia tomado el lugar de Saiki quemando la mansion justo a lado tenia a la Peliazul dominadora de la Luz Su amada Betty.

Elizabeth:A Ash...

Ash:Betty,Betty, ELIZABETH, ELIZABETH!

Saiki se encontraba con aquella risa mezclada que tenia cuando se habia poseido de su cuerpo pero el tiempo se detuvo, Ash estaba enojado pensando que era otro truco de su Antepasado de las llamas negras pero una Luz quito toda Escena.

Ahora Ash volvia a cuando era un niño y Jugaba con una Elizabeth Niña en el mismo campo de flores que recordaba.

Ash:Estoy de nuevo Aqui.

Entonces Vio a una persona Adulta acercandose pero sin enseñar su rostro sentandose en sus rodillas.

¿¿??:Tranquilo _Petit_ , todo estara bien nunca seras como el ahora _Sommeil*._ Recibiendo un Beso en su frente una Fuerte Luz cubrio todo despertando al Chico de las llamas verdes.

Ash habia despertado pero Elizabeth No (Se encontraban en la misma Cama) por lo que en su mente volvio a Sonar esa pregunta que otros se hacian.

¿Quien era aquella persona?.

en un Arbol de Cerezo cayendo se encontraba 4 Encapuchados que se movian con el viento.

¿¿??(1):Ya terminaste?

¿¿??(2):Tranquila _Mademoiselle Roux_ ¿¿??(3):Sabes que se molesta que le digas asi?

¿¿??(4):Pero Suena Divertido.

¿¿??:Ya Basta! Si ya acabamos es hora de esperar el Torneo!


	2. Capitulo 2

"la vida te puede tratar como la mierda pero siempre te devuelve el daño con felicidad"

-Entonces eso soñaste...-mencionaba una Chica Peliazul que vestia un Camison bastante Elegante.

-Asi es Betty...aquella persona me hizo sentir esa calidez que tu me haces sentir..., un sentimiento de Seguridad y de Apoyo para evitarme en convertirme en...-El Rubio de llamas Verdes no pudo continuar sin sentir una gran rabia en su ser por el odio que sentia ante su antepasado.

-Entonces...-Elizabeth no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpida.

-No Haremos Nada...A lo mejor simplemente fue un producto de estar atrapado en el tiempo-Intento mentir Ash para librarse de Elizabeth.

-Oh no Ash esta vez no! no me intentes Ocultar cosas de nuevo, DEJAME AYUDARTE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA-Dijo una Histerica y Enojada Elizabeth por la mentira dicha por el irlandés con aire francés.

el aire se puso muy tenso para los 2 ya que Ash le habia prometido no volver a ocultarle cosas...Cosa que no cumplio.

-Y SI ES SAIKI DE NUEVO?! NO QUIERO HERIRTE COMO AQUEL DIA!- Ash se encontraba Igual de Furioso por la actitud tomada por Elizabeth.

-ENTONCES...no hubieras regresado...-Elizabeth odiaba discutir siempre de Saiki con Ash ya que el Rubio nunca superara esa experiencia.

la conversación se vio interrumpida por Jaques cuando entra con una carta con un sello que no habia visto ya que parecia una llama.

-Una carta para Usted Señorita-Decia un Jaques Entrando en lugar donde estaban Ash y Elizabeth para entragar aquella Carta para también calmar un poco a ambos.

Elizabeth Tomo rapido la carta y la abrio dando a mostrar una Carta de pocas palabras que simplemente decia:

-"La Luz nunca desaparece Simplemente se exparse por todos lados y se mezcla dando forma a diferentes Luz que Protege a todo de la oscuridad"-La carta terminaba con la misma llama que venia con el sello, Ash al intentar tomar la carta esta se prende en una Llama oscura pero no maligna quemando la carta convirtiendola en cenizas.

-Saiki...-Dijo un Ash Temeroso por qué su mayor temor se habia vuelto "Realidad".

De Francia pasamos a un Portaaviones en Aguas Internacionales que pertencia A Heidern donde se podia ver a Leona entrenando contra unos Maniquis hechos para su entrenamiento con sus manos cortantes...Estos ya estaban hechos trozos gracias a Leona que hizo todo eso para despejar su mente cosa que no paso desapercibida por su padre adoptivo:Heidern;que Habia mostrado una cierta preocupación ya habia notado a Leona entrando y saliendo del disturbio de la sangre constantemente desde habia tenido aquel sueño que habia informado para Ver si era un efecto secundario de Verse.

-COMANDANTE NECESITA VER ESTO-Entraba uno de los soldados de Heidern con una carpeta en mano bastante cansado.

-Que sucede?-Heidern cuando se preocupaba por Leona de vez cuando dejaba de usar aquellas rangos para sus soldados/Mercenarios.

-Hemos descubierto esto en una de las grabaciones de las camaras de Seguridad que hay por el barco,Acaba ser descubierto hace poco-Dijo el soldado dandole la carpeta al Tuerto (Sin animos de Ofender) donde se podian ver imagenes de un Encapuchado tocando la frente de Leona con unos guantes que dejaban a la vista el simbolo que su hija rechazaba.

El simbolo De Orochi.

Heidern estaba rabioso ya que habian entrado a su Portaaviones como si nada a alguien que tanto quiere evitar por el bien de Leona pero no notaba algo que cambiaba en las fotos...El rostro de Leona se iba relajando mas y mas hasta volver aquella sonrisa que tenia de niña antes de convertirla en mercenaria.

Heidern no podia pensar bien por lo que dejando la carpeta en manos del soldado que estaba temblando de miedo por la reaccion de su superior.

Ya de por si tenian un grave problema desconociendo si Verse revivio a los Cabezillas de NESTS, a los Hakkeshu y sobre todo a su peor Enemigo.

Rugal (N/A:Puto quien lo use :v)

Pasado unas horas Heidern decidio dormir un rato despues de la sorpresa que habian descubierto.

siempre sufria de pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte de su familia a manos de Rugal sin que el pudiera hacer algo pero Este se vio detenido y se vio rodeado de Agua podiendo respirar Bajo la misma.

-(Que sucede?)-Dijo el lider de los Ikari Warrios mientras una voz empezaba a hablar.

-Entonces tu eres Heidern?-La voz hacia una pregunta en un tono de curiosidad.

-Si, Quien Habla?-Respondio Heidern mientras el agua desaparecia y se encontraba en una aldea vacia solo habiendo un hombre de pelo azul parado con una mirada melancolica.

-Tu eres Gaiden?-Heidern estaba sorprendido ya que se encontraba enfrente del padre de Leona.

el Hakkeshu del Agua

-Gracias por Cuidar a mi pequeña Leona...Ha crecido bastante...-Dijo Gaindel en un tono melacolico sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

-Fuiste revivido?-Heidern temia la respuesta sabiendo lo que significaba.

-Si...y lamentablemente todos los Hakkeshu tambien por lo que Orochi volvera...-Gaidel Sabia el peligro que correria su hija y sus amigos por obra del Dios de la naturaleza.

-Entonces otra guerra se vendra..?-Heidern sabia lo que se avecinaba con esa noticia.

-Ocupo pedirte un favor...Necesito que mueras-Gaidel no queria Matar a Heidern sin que supiera por la razon.

-De que hablas?! EL MUNDO ESTA EN PELIGRO Y ME PIDES ESO!-Heidern estaba iracundo sobre aquel "Favor".

-Entonces...Disculpa lo que haré-Gaidel cambio expresion a una serie mientras Heidern vio en su pecho un gran Agujero y todo se volvio oscuro.

Afuera del Sueño se veia a Heidern siendo asesinado por Adelheind Bernstein atravesando su pecho con su puño cubierto de poder Orochi mientras Casi toda la Tripulación habian sido asesinados por el ejército de Rugal que habian llegado en el Sky Noah.

-Lo hiciste bien Adel-dijo una voz Gruesa y Sinica adentrandose en la habitación que era...

-Todo lo que sea por mi Hermana...-Adel tenia en su mirada ojos sin brillo o Emocion alguna mientras ambos salian de la habitación.

-Ahora Vamonos-La voz misteriosa le ordeno mientras Adel Obedecia sin resistir o pensar.

en medio del Caos una Leona inconsciente Iba despertando despues de ser noqueada por la espalda, notando que todo estaba En llamas por lo que salio rapido de donde estaba mientras escapa noto que el portaaviones empezaba a hundirse por los bruscos movimientos hechos por el barco.

Leona Corrio Rápidamente para encontrar a Heidern pero cuando llego vio que todo el equipo estaba muerto y su padre también...No podia reaccionar...sus amigos...su padre...se hallaban muerto... Ella simplemente callo de rodillas al suelo manchado de Sangre...Planeaba Quedarse A Morir ahi...Cuando una voz le empieza a Susurrar.

-No mueras por ello...Vive-Leona no entendia por que escuchaba su voz pero reconocio otra voz que gritaba que venia de Afuera.

-LEONA!!!-La Peliazul vio como Whip entraba donde se encontraba viendo toda la escena, la castalla penso que fue obra del disturbio de la sangre pero al ver que en su mirada no habia Culpa supo que habia Sido otra Razon.

-VAMONOS LEONA!!!-Decia una Isterica Whip

Leona no reaccionaba a Whip por lo que esta la dejo inconsiente para poder sacarla de ahi.

Un tiempo despues...

Leona se encontraba en una habitación desconocida y a lado vio a Whip su amiga por no decir su Unica Amiga.

-Despertaste...-Dijo Whip con una mirada de tristesa puesta sobre la peliazul.

Leona aun estaba en Shock por lo que habia visto y esta Simplemente se solto a Llorar...la ultima vez que lloro fue cuando Estaba perdida y sin recuerdos...siendo el mismo dia cuando Heidern la encontro

Leona habia quedado sola de nuevo aunque la castalla la abrazo esta seguia llorando sin control.

en el Sky Noah se encontraba a Adelheind con la misma mirada mientras Observava una Foto de El,Rose y Rugal años antes del Primer torneo de KOF cuando el y Rose estaban muy pequeños.

-Adel...Que he dicho de mirar esa foto-La misma voz Cinica ahora se encontraba Molesta al ver lo que hacia Adel.

-Lo siento...Padre-Adel no veia que su "Padre" no era Rugal si no otra persona, una persona con Aires de Dios que jugaba con la mente del Chico.

El Verdadero Rugal habia sido revivido pero no se supo donde esta...Aun.

Fin del Capitulo 2


	3. Capitulo 3

(Esto sucede en paralelo con el hecho de Leona)

Iori se encontraba en un concierto que estaba comenzando pero lo que le irritaba era que colaboraria con la cantante J-Pop Athena Asamiya ya que segun su Manager para "Marketing" de la banda y para la cantante.

-Tsk,Esto es una puta Mierda.-Dijo un irritado Iori mientras Afinaba la guitarra que antes se le habia reventado y tuvo que cambiar la cuerda.

-Vamos Iori, no seas tan Aguafiestas-dijo la Pelimorada entrando al vestuario de Iori esta con Look mas acorde a lo que tocaba Iori que le daba un toque Gotico sobre todo por su pelo purpura oscuro

N/A:(el traje se lo dejo a su imaginación).

-Ocupo el dinero, no tenia otra opciónopción-dijo El pelirojo Irritado mientras terminaba de Afinar la guitarra.

ya con todo listo Athena y La banda de Iori salieron recibiendo una ovación sobre todo por el Look de la cantante que la hacia lucir como si fisico fuera hecho para lucir esos atuendos.

Sin demora (Sobre todo por la poca paciencia de Iori) empezaron a tocar y Athena empezo a cantar Thank You Pain.

So, lowly criminal, please tell me,

How do you plead?

Now, honorable judges, ladies, gentlemen of the jury,

Please allow me to present my case...

Ha! What case can you possibly present to rip a man from his

Family, faith, and friends? Defense?

Listen before you convict,

You see, I never did intend to ruin anything!

Intent is a guilty conscience's white flag against pride,

So I find you guilty of the crimes.

I know, although i don't believe

It's not only my afterlife I bereave.

Appeals will be denied!

The line of duty calls for enforcement of laws,

so you're our property now.

Intelligence has failed you somehow.

Oh, what a shame you play this game!

Through senses,

What can we explain?

Not joy, not guilt, not pain.

Is love the same?

This senseless argument in vain erodes my sense of shame.

Who's to blame?

Thank you, Pain! (for crippling my body)

God bless Suffering!

Thank you , Pain! (for freeing my brain)

For preventing me from returning to the source again.

So it shall be!

Now do you see the error of your ways?

Of Rats and Men you speak,

Standing up tall but you are weak.

A smiling thief.

We are all murderers, you see,

But you let taboo human chemistry blind your needs.

Live is greed!

Logic won't concede.

Think about the statistics you feed.

Think before you plead.

Through senses,

What can we explain?

Not joy, not fear, not pain.

Is love the same?

This reckless argument in vain erodes my sense of shame.

Who's to blame?

Thank you, Pain! (for crippling my body)

God bless Suffering!

Thank you , Pain! (for freeing my brain)

For preventing me from returning to the source again.

Todo el público estaba sorprendido por como la suave voz de la pelimorada que era perfecta para el J-Pop cambio en un Giro de 180 a un Death Metal Melódico;Athena estaba nerviosa Por el silencio pero se calmo al escuchar la gran ovación dada por el público.

-ESTA BIEN, CONTINUEMOS!.-Anuncio la Pelimorada

Unos 3 horas después

El Concierto habia terminado con una Athena sorprendida por todo lo que sucede en un concierto de Metal sobre todo cuando el público se separaron y se empezaron a golpear (Los que hayan ido a uno sabran como se siente estar en esa madre :'v).

-Tienen que lidiar con eso todo el tiempo?-Pregunto Athena bastante impactada.

-Si-Dijo de Manera Cortante Iori como siempre mientras se retiraba.

Unos minutos despues Athena se retiraban de la zona del concierto pero sentia que alguien la seguia y pese a sentir que solo era paranoya se dio cuenta que no era cuando un Llama de un color rojo sangre fue lanzada contra provocando una pequeña explosión.

-q quien esta ahi..AAAAHHH MI BRAZO-Parece que la explosión y la caida habia roto su brazo derecho y su sanación no podia curar daños muy graves.

De la sombra salia un Castaño con un mecho Blanco en la parte frontal, vestia un traje completo negro o Morado oscuro junto a un guante del mismo color y un guante blanco con luces azules.

-T tu...-la pelimorada no podia creer lo que tenia ante sus ojos pese a ser una teoria creada por los Ikaris Warriors.

Era Nameless.

-Me dieron la orden de Capturarte por lo que Coopera y esto no sera nada doloroso o...-Este se vio interrumpido por un grito.

-PSYCHO BALL-

-de la Manera Dificl-Nameless no queria dañarla demasiado algo que le habia enseñado Isolde que la piedad de prevalecer siempre pese a ser una mision de asesinato.

Athena se lanzo contra el bicolor con un Phoenix Arrow pese a estar con un brazo roto y quemaduras considerables, El Pelicastaño esquivo el ataque facilmente gracias a las grabaciones de NESTS que le enseñaron durante su formación por lo que ataque rápidamente Lanzado un rastro de llamada para que Athena Saltara para luego atravezar el suelo con su brazo creando un talador que atravezo la pierna de Athena creandole un considerable Agujero en su pierna cayendo duramente contra el suelo.

-Esto sera rapido-Dijo Nameless preparando el golpe final para capturar a la Psycho Soldier pero su ataque fue detenido cuando su brazo biomecanico está cubierto por una llama ¿rosada?

-No me habian informado de ti- Advirtió el Castaño con Blanco al ver un encapuchado que dejaba a notar su mano cubierta por la misma llama.

-NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUES!-El encapuchado se lanzo contra Nameless tomandolo por sorpresa al ver ls tecnica que usaba para combatir.

era una mezcla del Estilo Letal Yagami con el antiguo Yasakani junto a un poco de Kung-Fu.

-Demonios- Nameles no sabia como lidiar con el encapuchado ya que sus llamas no eran para nada Normales mas su estilo combate lo ponian en una situación apretada.

 _-Escapa-_ Aquella Voz angelical que tanto extraña le volvio hablar mandandolo a un plano Absolutamente en Blanco.

Ante el Estaba una Peliazul que solo vestía un vestido del mismo color.

Era su Amada Isolde.

-Escapa de Ahi Nameless Rapido, tu debes VIVIR!-La Peliazul recalco la última palabra que hizo reaccionar a Nameless.

El mencionado pudo esquivar un ataque del Encapuchado y con su fuego creo una gran pantalla que le permitio escapar y no dejar mas que un moton de pasto quemador en el suelo.

El encapuchado maldecial al no poder haberlo matarlo pero su atención se centro en La Idol que habia perdido el conocimiento por el dolor y la perdida de Sangre.

-Dejame ayudarte- Una Pelinegra de cabello largo, un traje de sacerdotisa que también tenia unos pantalones y tacones de un color negro se puso alado del encapuchado.

Era Chizuru Kagura (Yata)

-Estos una muestra de lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieramos llegado aqui- Dijo el encapuchado.

-No es momento para hablar, hay que encargarnos de Athena y Sal de donde estas Yagami-Grito el ultimo nombre para que de los arbustos saliera el pelirojo vistiendo su clásico atuendo.

-Nunca pense en intervenir nunca me importaria si esta Mocosa Muriera- Dijo con su clasico veneno el Pelirojo con la sangre O.

-Vamos al Templo Ahi nos encargaremos de Athena y Sobre algo que tienes que saber- Menciono la pelinegra mientras se retiraba con el encapuchado que cargaba con Athena mientras Iori los seguia de mala gana.

-COMO QUE FALLASTE?!- Se escuchaba un grito atravez del comunicador de Nameless.

-Me fui visto emboscado por una persona identificada, envío video de prueba- Mientras con su guante blanco enviaba el video que capturo para prueba de mision.

un silencio se escucho por un largo hasta que la voz hablo de nuevo.

-Esta bien, Regresa a la base mientras el Sky Noah se encarga del Porta Aviones Ikari.-Termino de comunicar la voz para cortar la transmisión.

-(hare todo lo que sea necesario para tenerte de nuevo conmigo...Isolde)- Fue el pensamiento del "Sin nombre" mientras se perdia atra vez del bosque.

Fin del Capitulo 3


	4. Capitulo 4

Nos encontramos en el templo yata donde se pueden ver al portador del Yasakani no Magatama Iori Yagami, a la portadora del Espejo Yata Chizuru Kagura junto a un encapuchado que se encontraba Curando a Athena de su Brazo roto y de sus quemaduras que no era tan graves gracias a la persona misterioisa.

-Que Planea Ahora NESTS?...-Pensaba Intrigada la Yata al ver lo que querian hacer con Athena.

Flashback

 _-Porque querian Capturarla-Pregunto la Pelinegra sobre la duda que cargaba_

 _-querian atraparla para conseguir muestras de su sangre y poderes para dar inicio a un proyecto llamado:C.S.H.-_

 _-C.S.H?-_

 _-Es un plan que se tenía desde un principio antes de hacer clones a lo estupido de Kyo, Ya que al tener muestras pequeñas de ADN de todos los luchadores de antiguos KOF planeaban Crear Clones con ADN de dos personas diferentes en una pero fue rechazado por la misma razon:Por la pequeña cantidad que tenian y si no funcionaba se quedarian sin muestas por lo que se continuo con el plan Kyo._

 _-Espera...De todos los luchadores incluso...-Temia la respuesta del misterioso_

 _-si, incluso tenian del mismisimo Orochi-_

 _La Pelinegra estaba en Shock ya que no se hubiera imaginado un ejercito de Clones de Orochi._

Fin del Flashback.

-Listo, Solo Falta que descanse Athena- Confirmo el encapuchado.

-Tsk, todos estos problemas por una mocosa-Dijo molesto Iori como Siempre.

-Pero Si involucra a NESTS ya nos incumbe a nosotros Iori, No sabemos si de Athena Seguiamos nosotros-Dijo Recriminando a Iori.

-y Kyo?-Pregunto otra misteriosa persona que estaba ahi.

-Se supone que Tendría una Cita especial con Yuki ya que tendrian un momento "Especial", el me lo confirmo cuando le llame.-Contesto Chizuru a la pregunta que hizo.

- _que estoy olvidando?..._ -Dijo pensando el primer Hombre misterioso Hombre.

Hasta que algo Interrumpio en el templo entrando una Peliazul con un traje Elegante y un Rubio con pecas de trajo Rojo.

-Ash Crimson...-Dijeron Iori y Chizuru al ver Rubio que habia robado sus poderes pero que salvo al mundo borrando su propia existencia.

- _Bonjour_ \- Simplemente Saludo El rubio con aquella sonrisa molesta.

-Ahora que quieres Crimson-Grito Iori mientras Evitaba Quemarlo Vivo.

-Tenemos unos datos que le interesarían sobre Aquel Monstruo Verse y que solucionaria todo esto-Contesto Elizabeth.

Mientras en alguna parte de La misma Cuidad.

Nos encontramos en la Casa Kusanagi con un Kyo y Una Yuki bastante Nerviosos y Sobre todos Sonrojados por que? Facil, Iban a Tener su primera Vez cosa que los tenía tensos además teniendo su casa Sola por que una misteriosa razón gracias a Orochi Los Padres de Kyo salieron en un viaje de "Relajación" que en pocas palabras Sus padres ya que querían tener un Nieto (Putos).

Kyo estaba con su Traje de la epoca de NESTS (Ese Traje era Chingon) y Yuki con un Traje simple de quitar (Para evitar la situación mas incomoda posible)

-E e estas lista-Pregunto un Kyo mas rojo que un tomate y no podia articular una palabra.

Yuki Simplemente asintio igual de sonrojada y dando paso un beso que comenzo lento pero que con el tiempo se fue intensificando y Yuki comenzó quitando la chaqueta y luego la camiseta de Kyo dejando a la vista el tonificado cuerpo del Kusanagi;El Kusanagi no se quedo atras comenzando con la parte superior de su ropa retirandoselas dejandolo en su Sosten de un Color Blanco.

Mientras eso sucedia en la casa Kusanagi, Los que estaban en el templo Yata se les veia correr por las calles dirigendose a la Casa Kusanagi ¿La razon? Facil, La Yuki que estaba con Kyo no era la Yuki Original si no algo llamado por NESTS Como "Mediador".

Flashback

 _-CARAJO YA RECORDE-Todos los presentes vieron a la segunda encapuchada dar un grito._

 _-KYO ESTA EN PELIGRO-Empezando a llevarse por el Panico._

 _-A que te refieres?-Pregunto la Pelinegra al ver como se estaba comportando._

 _-NESTS cuando creaba los Clones Exactos de Kyo vieron que muchos desobedecian las Ordenes o Simplemente no hacian nada ya que no tenían motivación, entonces NESTS tomando a Muestras Pequelas de Yuki crearon un Clon de ella para ver como se comportarian los Clones y la Sorpresa fue que obedecían de inmediato solo sabiendo la presencia de la Clon por lo que NESTS asesino a la Familia de Kushinada y La Capturo para Crear los Clones enlaces con los De Kyo;Cuando se destruyo la base espacial de NESTS Casi todas las clones murieron excepto 2 Que las Apodaron igual que Kyo-1 y Kyo-2 como Yuki-1 y Yuki-2.-Tras dar esa explicación ya armaron el rompecabezas y Todos los presentes (Excepto Elizabeth para proteger a Athena en caso de que aparezca NESTS.) fueron Corriendo hacia donde estaba Kyo para evitar que fuera de Nuevo Capturado._

Regresando al Presente Se via la cercania hacia la casa de Kyo pero notaron que esta estaba destruida y termieron lo peor.

Unos Minutos antes del Caos Kyo y "Yuki" ya estaba en suelo Yuki encima de Kyo, Este al tener los ojos cerrados aprovecho para sacar una Jeringa con un liquido y esta logro su objetivo clavandola en el cuello del Kusanagi este quidandose a Yuki de encima y la Jeringa de su Cuello.

-PERO QUE HACES YUKI?!- Kyo estaba molesto pero Noto que todo su mundo se desvancia callendo Inconsciente.

-Mision Cumplida-Dijo la Yuki que tenia en su hombro el numero 01 y Apareciendo un traje negro de cuerpo Completo al estilo de NESTS.

-Esta bien, Procede con la Captura y Extracción de la espada- Comento una Voz por el Intercomunicador que tenia en el Oido pero su comunicación fue cortada con un fuerte chillido tirando y destruyendo el comunicador en el proceso.

-Adonde vas Zorra.- De las sombras salio un Peliazul que en su mano poseia un interferidor P.E.M.

-Tal Vez queria Llevarse a Oto-San mi querida Nee-San- y del mismo Lugar salio una castaña con los mismos rasgos que la Yuki Clon pero tenia una mirada determinada y un Aire de Arrogancia.

La Yuki Clon de su ropajes saco un Arma empezando a Disparar contra las dos Chicas una esquivandolas y la otra simplemente cortandolas con su mano cubierta de Fuego.

-Sorpresa- La Castaña le dio una patada en llamas directamente a la Clon mientras que la Peliazul la regreso con un golpe en llamas pero estas mezcladas con Colores Normales y un purpura mas suave que el de Iori.

La Clon no tenia comunicaciónes para ordenar una extraccion o un refuerzo por lo que intento defenderse de las dos chicas pero ella no habia sido entrenada directamente en el combate por lo que estaba perdiendo contra Las dos chicas sacandola de la casa destruyendo una de las paredes de Lugar.

 _-(D Demonios, mi cuerpo esta demaciado herido y casi no puedo moverme.)-_ Fue el pensamiento de la "Kushinada" al verse acorralada.

Pero solo vio una llamarada Atravesando el lugar pero sin darle a Ella por lo que supo que ese era su momento de escape..

Adentro se via a un Kyo combatiendo contra las dos chicas usando su fuego ya que este las ve como los Hakkeshu y confundiendo al Clon de Yuki con la Original Yuki dejandose llevar por la rabia.

-NO DEJAREN QUE LA VUELVAN A TOCAR!!-Kyo aumentaba el poder de sus llamas siendo mas complicado para la chica peliazul cortarlas.

-KUSANAGI DETENTE-

una voz se oyo y vio como un Kyo Caia desmayado por haber sido golpeado por Iori Yagami.

-Parece que llegamos a Tiempo-Dijo la encapuchada al ver a las dos chicas ahi esta puso una sonrisa por debajo de su capucha.

-Chizuru, ella son mis informantes dentro de NESTS "Beta" y "Alpha".- Menciono la Encapuchada dando los nombres "Clave" de las chicas.

-Ocupare que me informen más sobre lo que planea NESTS.-Menciono la Pelinegra mientras que Iori cargaba a Kyo como si un trapo se tratace.

-Yo me encargare de informarle a los Señores Kusanagi sobre la situación que se vive.-Termino de Hablar la Yata mientras se retiraban todos de Ahi.

Mientras en una Ubicación Desconocida

-Señor Igniz, el Proyecto C.S.H ha tenido un gran progreso pero no se ha podido tener a la persona sorportando tal poder ni siquiera con Guantes.-Menciono nervioso un científico enfrente de su Señor.

-Tranquilos, Los avanzes que se hagan estaran bien tomenze su tiempo de hablar ahora puede retirarse.- Termino de hablar Igniz mientras el Científico se iba de donde estaba y el "Dios" Caído por humanos habrio una habitación donde dejaba ver unas escaleras hasta lo mas profundo de la base donde encontraba encadenado el Mafioso mas grande del Mundo y peleador:Rugal Bernstein.

-Ahora que quieres Hijo de Puta...- hablo con Odio el Rubio del Ojo rojo.

-Solo quiero que des mas poder para el avanze de las investigaciones.- Hablo en burla el Jefe de NESTS.

-Ni Muerto te lo dare.- Dijo de Manera Sinica mientras le escupia a la cara de Igniz este solo se rio.

-Ay Rugal Rugal Rugal... Esta bien si tu no quieres ayudar tal vez se la pida a tu hermosa Hija...-Eso hizo que Rugal pusiera cara de Odio mas alla de su propio conocimiento.

-HAZLE ALGO A ROSE Y TE MATARE DE LA MAS HORRIBLE POSIBLE.- Rugal simplemente Gritaba ya que podian hacerle lo que quisieran a El pero a su Hija nadie podia tocarla.

-ENTONCES COOPERA O TU HIJA SUFRIRA LAS CONCECUENCIAS!.- Amenazo Igniz cargando una bola de Energia "Divina".

-Esta bien...Te dare mas poder.- Dijo Un Rugal con su Orgullo destruido.

-Gracias Rugal.-Igniz lo dijo de una manera sinica mientras se iba del Lugar.

-Solo Ocupo esperar a que Orochi llegue y asi podre convertirme en un verdadero Dios.- dijo Con una Sonrisa de Locura el lider del cartel NESTS.

Fin del Capitulo.

Mañana se hablara sobre Leona y Sobre los Hakkeshu de que fue de ellos, y de paso hare una historia de Nombre "Conociendo a mi suegro version KOF" que sera una historia con tintes comicos.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:Recuerdos

(Suceden antes de los sucesos de la casa Kusanagi)

Nos encontramos en un departamento de South Town donde se encontraba Una Leona en un estado deplorable: Su cabello Azul Brillante había perdido su brillo junto a sus ojos y Su cuerpo demostraba una Grave Anorexia por depresión ya que La Peliazul no superaba la perdida de toda su "familia" y Hechandose la culpa encima pensando que ella los había asesinado siendo todo una Vil Mentira;Su amiga Whip estaba demaciado Preocupada ya que Leona se había intentado Acabar su vida siempre siendo detenida por esta.

-Aun está así?-Pregunto Maxima Preocupado.

-Si Quiero Saber!, Kula quiere ayudar-gritando de manera y levantando la mano dijo la Pelinaranja.

en una parte del departamento se podía ver a K' de pie recostado sobre la pared arto de la Peliazul intentara acabar con su vida sabiendo que todavia tiene una razon para luchar ya que pese a no ser del agrado de Heidern este le dio una misión en caso de que el muriera.

-Se Acabo!.- Dijo un rabioso K' entrando a la habitación donde estaba Leona y dandole un golpe en toda la cara que la tiro al suelo y el peliblanco la tomo de tu camiseta.

-ESCUCHA BIEN, TAL VEZ HAYAS PERDIDO TODO PERO NO JUSTIFICA QUE ACABES CON TU VIDA ¿QUE OPINARIA TU PADRE ADOPTIVO,TUS COMPAÑEROS,TODOS LO QUE CONOCISTE AHI? TODAVÍA TIENES UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR Y ES HACER QUE SU SACRIFICIO NO HAYA SIDO EN MANO Y SI PARA QUE ACEPTES TODO OCUPAS REGRESAR AL MAYOR LUGAR DE TUS PESADILLAS ENTONCES IRAS TAL COMO YO LO HIZE!.- El peliblanco dijo todo su molestia al ver a la peliazul en ese estado y haciendo que esta reaccionara Golpeandolo ahora Ella agarrandolo de su chaqueta.

-TU NO SABES QUE ES LA MIERDA DE HABER ACABADO CON TU FAMILIA Y NO HABER PODIDO AYUDAR A LA QUE TE ACOGIO SABES LA SENSACIÓN DE ESO?!.-Ahora la furiosa era Leona.

-LO HE VIVIDO EN CARNE PROPIA Y SABES ALGO, MINIMO TU TIENES UN PASADO, FAMILIARES QUE TE QUIEREN O TE EXTRAÑAN MIENTRAS YO NO RECUERDO NADA Y MI MAYOR DESEO ES SABER QUE FUE DE MI!.-K' vio como el rostro de Leona cambio dandose cuenta de todo y la frase que una vez le dijo Heidern

"Que la venganza no sea tu objetivo si no evitar que otros sufran el mismo destino".

Leona sabria que su Padre Adoptivo estaría decepcionado de ella y su actitud Suicida por lo que se miro al espejo con su cabello suelto y vio como ilusion la mano de Heidern.

-Tu padre sabia que un dia pasaria esto por lo que me dió esto para ti.-Termino de hablar K' Dandole una carta mientras salia de Ahi.

Leona tomo el sobre y lo abrio para poder leer la carta.

mi Querida Leona:

 _Si lees esta carta significa que mi estadia en este mundo se termino y que el malhumorado del K' te la dio pero bueno ese chico es un Tsundere...Aqui te escribo como tu padre no como tu comandante, Leona desde pequeña vi potencial en ti pero nunca te quise meter en estos asuntos ya que no queria perderte como a mi familia pero tu insistencia fue mayor y te introduje a mi ejercito demostrando un gran habilidad pero a cambio perdiste todas tus emociones cosa que por mas bien que venga para un soldado a veces conservar las en los que nos hace humanos y también queria saber sobre ti ya que queria ayudarte a recordarte quien eras pero no pude cumplirla a tiempo por todos los sucesos de KOFs...Solo te dire esto...Te deje unas cordenadas que podrían indicar el lugar donde vivias con Gaidel..._ _te quiero leona...En vida y en muerte.._ _Atte:Heidern._ Despues de eso se veia una foto de una Leona pequeña en una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños con una gran sonrisa en su cara junto a su padre que sonreia a mas no poder.

Una Sonrisa Sincera.

Leona empezo a llorar sin parar ya que haber perdido habia traido a la Leona pequeña que tenia emociones y al leer la carta llegaron aquellos Felices momentos que vivio con su padre antes de entrar a su ejercito.

Ella no se dio cuenta pero todo el K' Team había entrado y Esta sabia que por mas extraña parezca su padre los dejo a su cuidado sabiendo que la ayudarian a saber mas de ella cumpliendo la unica mision que Heidern nunca acabo.

-Lista?.-Dijo con una Sonrisa esperando la respuesta que solo fue una pequeña sonrisa.

después de unos minutos se podia ver a una Leona con su cabello Suelto y con su traje antiguo de KOF...

(TimeSkip de unos dias)

Tras haber pasado varios dias viajando hasta las coordenadas dadas por Heidern que Ubican el lugar en una parte remota de Brasil y haber lidiado con la seguridad de los aviones (Principalmente K' y Kula por sus guantes) habian llegado a una Area selvatica bastante espesa y con una Kula lidiando con los Mosquitos pudieron llegar a una area donde se podían ver Restos de estructuras Quemadas y Sangre por todos lados;No falta decir que Leona empezo a Sufrir un fuerte dolor de cabeza incluso a Vomitar al recordar de poco todo lo había hecho por lo que después de vomitar camino entre los restos buscando pistas de Gaidel, Su madre o Familiares suyo, por mas de una hora buscaron hasta que Kula encontro algo.

-Mire en esto.-hablo la Pelinaranja sacando una foto cubierta de suciedad y polvo, Tras quitar un poco del polvo se podia ver a Leona junto a un niño que no se le via el rostro por la foto estaba rota y tampoco a sus padres pero si reconociendo el simbolo de un clan en el ropaje del niño.

El Sol de los Kusanagi...

En una Ubicación desconocida.

-Goenitz-Sama.- Se escuchaba una Voz De un Niño Pequeño hablandole a un Pelinegro con parte rubia con traje Azul que tenia en su mano un libro con el simbolo de Orochi.

-Que sucede Chris?.-Pregunto El Pelinegro bicolor al ver el chico en un tono nervioso.

-Parece que la Kushinada esta desaparecida.-Esa simple Frase hizo explotar a Goenitz.

-PERO COMO?! USTEDES DEBIERON ENCARGARSE DE VIGILARLA!-

-P parece que la Kushinada que Seguiamos era un clon de la organización NESTS.

Goenitz solto Chris con una cara de enojo ya que su plan se habia ido a la mierda debido a que si la Yuki Kushinada Original, Orochi no obtendria todo su poder si reencarnara en Chris.

-Tranquilo.- se escucho una Voz algo Afeminada pero no era de mujer.

-Que Quieres Saiki.- El Dios del Tiempo aparecio con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Tal vez podamos conseguir que el Amo Orochi regrese con todo su poder sin necesidad de la Kushinada.- Eso hizo que Goenitz le prestara mas atención.

-Como?.-

-Facil, Recolectando todos los tesoros junto al poder de una Tal Athena.-

-Para que ella?.- Pregunto el Hakkeshu del Viento Salvaje.

-Parece ser que su Gema y sus poderes tienen una esencia Divina Como Yo o Orochi, Por lo que juntando eso mas un Recipiente Mas poderos; Orochi Regresara con mas poder que con Kushinada.-Eso le parecio perfecto a Goenitz ya que se encargaria de los "Mortales" mas molesto.

-Entonces...Tu quieres ser la Reencarnación de Orochi.-Goenitz habia sospechado eso desde un principio.

-Me descubriste pero...Acaso no servira?.-El Portador de la Llama Negra había convencido a Goenitz.

Pero ese era una fachada que oculta la verdadera intención del Dios del Tiempo, el no quiere ser el recipiente.

El Quiere Ser Orochi.

Fin del Capitulo 5


	6. Capitulo 6

Leona no sabia como reaccionar ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza le asestaba mientras Su Nariz empezaba a Sangrar...

Recuerdos

Recuerdos

Recuerdos

era todo lo que venia a su mente, todo lo que borro una vez el Hakkeshu del viento volvia incluso Como era su Padre,Su Madre y Sobre Todo.

Un amigo

era un castaño con ropa adecuada para el Clima Selvático jugando con Ella mientras decia su nombre...

 _Leona, Ven a jugar?_

 _NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER MUY PRONTO!._

Luego Vino como le habia dado un colgante de una Mariposa con un Sol...Todo eso antes de la llegada de Goenitz a la aldea.

la peliazul fue rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estuvo la ultima vez con el, al momento de llegar pudo ver un pequeño brillo por lo que comenzo a quitar la tierra.

Era aquel mismo colgante que le habia dado pero estaba roto.

como si alguien lo habria pisado.

-Parece que descubriste la verdad.-La peliazul sintio en su hombro la mano de Whip que esta le sonria con un poco de melancolia.

-Se mas de lo que supuse.-Leona después guardo en su bolsillo el colgante roto para luego retirarse pero sin darse cuenta que alguien los vigilaba.

Regresando a Japon.

el templo Yata estaban reunidos casi todos incluso Kyo que estaba estupefacto de la noticia que le dieron.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-YUKI!.-_

 _-Oye, estas bien?.- pudo ver a Athena que se encontraba a su lado pero esta llevaba su brazo vendado._

 _-Si Athena, Estoy bien pero ¿Donde estoy?.-_

 _-Estas en el Templo, Kusanagi.-El Castaño pudo ver al Pelirrojo parado con esa mirada fria y que saltaria en cualquier momento para matarlo._

 _después de despertar, Kyo fue al lugar principal del templo donde estaban: Athena,Chizuru,Ash,Elizabeth,Iori y varios encapuchados._

 _-Alguien me explica todo lo que esta sucediendo.-El castaño estaba mas que Confundido y Temia lo peor._

 _Despues de toda la explicación y recalcando lo de su ahora "Difunta" Novia Yuki._

 _-como...-El castaño estaba sorprendido por todo lo que sucedia._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No ha llegado la información de tus Infiltradas.-Chizuru pregunto a una de las encapuchadas.

-"BETA" y "ALPHA" estan "Ayudando" al Proyecto S.C.H pero este proyecto sigue teniendo fallas aunque desconocen la capacidad de Energía aparte de enterarse de una información interesante.-

-Esa Información es que tienen secuestrado a la hija de Rugal drogandola para que no despierte ya posee un mayor potencia que su hermano, Usan a Este para hacer las misiones sucias con una ilusión de Rugal usado por Igniz para manipularlo; No se sabe sobre Rugal.-Otra Encapuchado dio la información.

-Entonces NESTS no tiene ninguna tregua con Los Hakkeshus o "Aquellos del Pasado", Je esos algo bueno minimo y Sobre todo que es el proyecto S.C.H?

-En resumen, es un proyecto donde dos ADN's Distintos son mezclados e introducidos a Un cuerpo diferente haciendo "Hijos Artificiales", no por nada sus iniciales vienen de: _Son.Clone.Hibryd.-_

-Entonces, Para eso querian secuestrar a Athena, para conseguir mas ADN.-

-Parece que no eres tan estupido Kusanagi, Ya que parece que el ADN de Athena es el que menos se acopla a otros ya que sus características son Unicas por lo que si se mezcla con el ADN de cualquier luchador de KOF y se introduce la persona moriria por la Poca fusion que posee su material genético.-La Primera encapuchada termino de hablar.

todas las miradas se posaron en Athena ya que eso debia a sus poderes psíquicos por las que eso pasa.

-No hay muestras de ese proyecto?.-

-Si, ese es Nameless que esta hecho a base de Tu ADN y el De K'.-En eso la mente de Kyo se escucho el sonido de un disco fallando.

una persona que tenia su adn y el de su clon mezclados seria como técnicamente su hijo.

No falto decir que Kyo comenzó a Vomitar mientras que Iori se moria de la Risa.

-Esperen! que hay de mis amigos!.- Athena apenas recordaba sobre el Psycho Soldier Team.

-Debemos informarles antes de que sospechen de algo y vayan a provovar problemas.-Una de los encapuchados hablo para dar terminado esa reunión.

Ya en la Noche Athena salia de su mansión para poder disfrutar un poco del Aire fresco de tanto estar encerrada en el templo con el ambito de fumar del Pelirrojo.

Todo iba normal hasta que recibio una premoniciones dando salto hacia atras antes de una llama morada callera enfrente de ella.

-IORI!?.-

-No Pequeña.-

Era un chico de apariencia afeminada que mantenia en sus manos las llamas Moradas de Orochi.

Era Chris.

-Ocupamos de Ti para Conseguir que Orochi vuelva por lo que Coopera o...-El Trapo (XD) no pudo terminar ya que recibió una patada dada por una encapuchada que habia aparecido.

-CORRE ATHENA! YO ME ENCARGO!.- el encapuchado comenzó a atacar a Chris mientras Athena escapa para luego perder de vista al Hakkeshu y al misterioso encapuchado.

-Que estas haciendo, Humano?.-El Castaño hablaba de manera amenazador mientras su piel se oscurecia y sus ojos se volvían Rojo.

-Me encargare de mandarte al infierno otra vez.-Se retiro la capucha dejando ver a una pelirroja de Cabello Largo con ojos Heterocromaticos uno siendo morado y otro de color rojo mientras hacia aparecer unas llamas rosas que florecian de manera pacífica a una manera agresiva de manera armoniosa.

Comenzaba una batalla...

Fin del Capítulo


	7. Capítulo 7

El Aire se encontraba Pesado en ese lugar...Solo la mirada de la chica misteriosa y el que alguna vez fue el Cuerpo de Orochi en este mundo se encontraban frente a frente.

Pasado...y Futuro...

-SHINE!.-La peliroja lanzo una llamarada por suelo que Chris fácilmente esquivo pero se vio derribado en el suelo por una fuerte patada debido a la Peliroja aunque también se llevo unas quemaduras en su pierna debido a las llamas púrpuras que eran superiores a las de Iori.

Chris junto ambas manos lanzando una llamarada que esta se vio contrarestada por las llamas rosas de la Bi-Color para luego envolverse en una bola de fuego y lanzarse contra la chica que resistio pero se llevo graves heridas.

-Haz durado mas de tiempos de lo esperado Felicidades...- Hablo en un tono cinico el Hakkeshu.

-No es todo lo que tengo,Demonio.- Mantuvo sus llamas sobre las heridas provocadas por Chris y este se sorprendió al ver como se iban curando parcialmente.

-"Interesante".-El Hakkeshu se habia interesada por la chica, Si podian capturarla serviria como sacrificio o Poder usarla como Aliada manipulandola mentalmente.

La chica se movio rápidamente enfrente de Chris golpeando su pecho con su puño envuelto en llamas levantandolo para tirarlo contra suelo y envolverlo en una explosión de Fuego.

Para luego en el Aire con su puño envuelto en llamas atravesar su pecho y de seguido hacer otra explosión.

-ARDE!.- La explosion hizo volar al Demonio llevandose unas heridas considerables pero aun en pie.

-HUMANA!.- Chris en un ataque de Rabia este pudo transformarse en parcialmente en Orochi obteniendo su pelo blanco y la marca en el pecho lanzando un ataque de Luz que la chica se cubrio en su fuego rosado pero este sedio casi al final del ataque ocasionado graves heridas y una transformación en la chica que no deseaba.

Chris regreso a la normalidad pero completamente Agotado pero notando algo interesante en la chica, Esta empezó a Toser Sangre pero No era por sus heridas si no por el [Riot of The Blood] notando su cabello cambiando a Rojo de poco a poco pero regresando a su color natural debido a la voluntad.

El Hakkeshu estaba herido y si intentaba luchar contra ella, con su heridas sería una muerte por lo que este Levantó un muro de Fuego para luego desaparecer del Lugar.

Mientras La chica estaba en contra de su sangre orochi que intentaba ser retenida por la parte divina de su Madre cosa que provoco su desfallecimiento al suelo frio sin escuchar antes su nombre.

-MINERVA!.-

Athena venia atras de Ella a parte de los encapuchados que era los dos chicos junto a Iori,Chizuru,Kyo.

-MINERVA!.-

El chico se retiró su capucha revelando su atuendo que consistia en un chaleco de cuero, Jeans, Una camiseta Negra y dejando ver sus zapatos negros dejando ver un pelo azulado bastante oscuro

-VAMOS MINERVA DESPIERTA!.- El Peliazul tenia cargada a la chica y verifico que seguia respirando pero su cuerpo estaba muy debil por lo que decidieron llevarlos al Templo Kagura rápidamente ya que Chizuru (Al ser la de mayor conocimiento) sospechaba de la chica.

No antes un Disparo a la distancia Casi alcanzaba la cabeza de Athena provocando una Herida pequeña pero que acelero el paso del grupo de escapar de ahí.

-Objetivo Completado.- el agente de NESTS "Nameless" fue al area de combate verificando todo lo que sucedió y retirando la pequeña Jeringa que portaba sangre de Athena Asamiya.

-Ok, Regresa a la base con la sangre...Por fin descubrimos lo que queríamos.-

-Confirmado.-

El Clon de K' se disponía a retirarse pero sintio alguien abrazarlo pero al voltear hacia atras no habia nadie pero algo lo extraño...el abrazo le recordo a...

-Isolde...-

En la Base NESTS, los científicos encargados descubrieron la compatibilidad adecuada para el ADN de Athena Siendo Cuatro Personas "XY" Y 3 Personas "XX", Por lo que la organización Probaria con El Iori "XX" y Athena "XY" para crear el primer Clon del Proyecto C.S.H. bajo el nombre Clave "Eric".

(N/A: XY y XX hace referencia a los cromosomas, siendo XX genero Femenino y XY Genero Masculino, para algo sirvio La Materia de Biología)

Fin del Capítulo

awanta!


	8. Capitulo 8

El peliazul que cargo a Minerva durante todo el trayecto de regreso al templo Yata se notaba gravemente preocupada por la chica que vista simple de muchos, se encontraba enamorado de esa chica pero hay un detalle que Chizuru siendo la mas inteligente de los "Tres Tesoros Sagrados" empezo a sospechar de la chica y del chico.

su razón era sencilla.

La chica mostraba un aspecto similar al de Athena pero haciendo expresiones involuntarias que le recordaba en gran medida a Iori Yagami: La brutalidad de los tres tesoros pero lo principal fue algo muy importante.

En ella se encontraba el Yasakani no Magatama.

Mientras que en el chico peliazul su aspecto físico era fácilmente similar a Kyo Kusanagi incluso con expresiones similares a el pero en la situación encontrada y su mirada seria le recordaba a la misma mirada fria que poseia Leona Heidern.

En una habitación del templo se encontraba en suelo Minerva aun inconsciente debido a que en su mente mantiene la lucha entre la sangre de Athena con su reencarnación divina pura y la sangre de Iori con esa oscuridad divina.

A su lado se encontraba aquel chico peliazul con una expresión de agustia sabiendo lo debia hacer que era un tipo de ritual; En su mano derecha extendio una llama carmesi característica del Clan Kusanagi pero luego se torno azulada gracias a la sangre heredada de la hakkeshu del agua (técnicamente), acercó la llama a la mano de la pelirroja y junto la llama con la palma de la mano provovando que una llama púrpura saliera esta perdiendo esa tonalidad disipándose en la llama azulada hasta que volvio a un color rosado y la llama se movia de manera calmada.

junto a ella la chica empezaba a despertar.

-Cariño...-

-Despertaste Minerva.-

-Volvio a suceder?.- la chica pregunto sobre lo sucedido antes de que Chris escapara

-Si...-

En eso Chizuru entro a la habitación y notando una expresión de seriedad sabían que ya sospechaba de ellos que tendrian que decir la verdad.

-Quiero que me expliquen, ustedes que relación tiene con los tesoros y porque Minerva posee el magatama?.- La pelinegra queria aclarar sus dudas de una vez.

-Esta bien...te lo diremos.- El peliazul iba sacar toda la información sabiendo lo que provocaria pero ya queria quitarse ese peso de encima.

-Mi Nombre es Haruno Kusanagi Heidern, Hijo de Kyo Kusanagi y Leona Heidern de Kusanagi, Heredero y Portador actual de la espada Kusanagi...- Dijo para luego mostrar la espada que le daba poder al clan.

-Y Mi Nombre es Minerva Yagami Asamiya, Hija Mayor de Iori Yagami y Athena Asamiya de ...Heredera del Clan Yagami y Portadora del Yasakani no Magatama.- termino para luego enseñar la gema en vuelta de llamas purpuras y rosas para luego enseñar un colgante de media luna con un nombre escrito, enseguida se percató del nombre en el Colgante.

-¿"Haruno"?.-

El peliazul de manera apenada enseña un colgante con el nombre de "Minerva"...Enseñando que eran pareja.

-Nuestros Padres no están muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación.- La peliroja comento un poco apenada mostando una expresión que recordaba a su madre.

-¿y los otros dos? ¿quien son?.- La Yata queria sacar todo a la luz para minimo planear algo.

-Una es Krystal Dash Diamond, Hija de K' Dash y Kula Diamond. a simple vista se parece a su madre aunque con un carácter como el de K'...pero igual posee una enorme debilidad a los dulces.- Lo último lo dijo en un tono Cómico sabiendo como se ponia cuando tenia un dulce cerca de ella.

-Y La otra es Elisabeth II Crimson Blanctorche, Hija de Ash Crimson y Elisabeth Blanctorche; se parece a Elisabeth en aspecto...pero tiene una personalidad igual de irritante que la de Ash.- lo último lo agrego Haruno a los constantes bromas y apodos que les ponia a ellos en frances para provocar mas enojo.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó por parte de Chizuru aunque rápidamente volvio a su expresión sería.

-Porque lo mantuvieron ocultando?.-

-No queriamos alter mas la historia aparte de lo que ya está, nuestras narices empezaron a sangrar en señal de que la historia cambió de una manera irreversible en un acontecimiento.-

La tensión se empezó a sentir al momento en que la verdad no se pudo ocultar mas...

-Perfecto.-

fue lo que oyo de la voz perteneciente a Igniz mientras veia en tubos a varios clones exitosos del proyecto _C.H.S_ y los sujetos que fallaron obteniendo formas inhumanas seran utilizadas como carne de cañón.

Pero se enfoco a un chico que flotaba en un tubo lleno de liquido azúl...pelo morado con rojo era lo que portaba y lo que se lograba ver.

-Tu seras quien se encargue de todo...Erik.-

Erik, el primer Clon exitoso de Athena y Iori, nombre puesto por el "hijo" de Atenea: Erictonio.

El lider de NESTS cuando dejo el lugar mientras los científicos trabajaban y sin que nadie se percatara.

los ojos de Erik se abrieron y un brillo intenso purpura se vió.

¿Servira o Destruira?

Fin del capítulo


End file.
